A laminated stator core for an inner-rotor-type rotating machine, such as a motor and a power generator installed in a hybrid car etc., is fixed to a housing by bolts. And, the bolts are inserted into bolt-holes formed in a plurality of projecting portions (hereinafter referred to as ears), which are located in a circumferential direction of a yoke of the laminated stator core and project radially outward from an outer periphery of the yoke (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In order to manufacture the laminated stator core having the plural ears in the outer periphery of the yoke from a strip material with a high yield (i.e., with a small amount of scraps), for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of forming (punching out) from the strip material plural lines of stator core sheets having plural ear pieces, which are laminated to form the ears, in a circumferential direction of an annular yoke piece.